


To build a home

by Cookie__94



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Kim Seungmin is a Good Friend, Kim Seungmin is a Little Shit, Lonely Han Jisung | Han, M/M, Seungmin is having none of it, Seungmin just wants a nice home, Shy Han Jisung | Han, Shy Kim Seungmin, and maybe a hug, college student!Jisung, english lit student jisung, hybrid!Seungmin, jisung is a mess, parents Minchan, puppy!seungmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie__94/pseuds/Cookie__94
Summary: Jisung's parents thought he was lonely and he needed some motivation to clean his apartment. What better way to solve both problems in one go than get him a puppy.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. Sung... Minnie...

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Jisung!!
> 
> Wow it's been almost a year since i posted anything. I've been writing but i have not finished anything oops
> 
> I can't put all the tags i want as phone browser won't let me but once i have access to pc i will update tags and hopefully you will be able to figure out a bit better what is happening and where this is going.
> 
> Thank you Miki for helping me with the title!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Tom** :

_ Jisungie, please clean your apartment. We're coming over and I don't want to listen to Minho's complaining about tripping over your clothes again. _

**Tiny squirrel baby** _ : _

_ What? You have not mentioned that?  _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Hold on! You're not coming over like right now, right…? _

**Tom** :

_ As a matter of fact, yes we are. So please, make sure that the floor is at least somehow visible _ .

**Tiny squirrel baby** :

_ WHAT? YOU CAN'T JUST SAY THAT AND THEN LEAVE. COME BACK! DAD! WHY ARE YOU GUYS COMING OVER?! DAD!!! _

  
  


Jisung was confused. They never came over without letting him know at least a day before so this unexpected visit did not sit well with him. Did he do something wrong? Did he forget to pay his bills? Did something happen? Did someone die? That and many other questions were running around in his head but he quickly put them to rest. Now was not the time to panic. Well, it was time to panic, but for completely different reason. His apartment was a mess. He was asked to cover for a sick coworker this week and he didn't have much time to clean his apartment and with his bad habit of leaving things where he drops them, it meant that the floor was just barely visible.

"Maybe it's time to work on changing my habits." Jisung sighed but started picking up his clothes. He didn't try to hurry up so he could clean up everything, that was just impossible. He only woke up 30 minutes ago and didn't even have breakfast yet. Plus he knew that if he tried to hurry up, it would most likely end up with him sprawled on the floor because he tripped over something. So he took his time, separating his clothes in whites and colors so when he eventually got around to doing laundry, he would have one thing less to do. He then started collecting all the take away boxes and threw them away. "I really need to learn how to cook."

"Yes you do." A voice from behind him and it made Jisung jump. Once he got over the shock he turned around to find one of his dads standing there with a smile on his face. "Still such a scaredy cat."

"Appa! Don't do this! What if I was holding something heavy and dropped it on my foot? What would you do then?" Jisung pouted. His appa always loved to make fun of him for being so easily scared.

Minho chuckled "Always such a drama squirrel. I wouldn't have done it if i saw you holding something potentially dangerous but it was just boxes. Now come here and give your appa a hug." He opened his arms and sure soon enough, Jisung was wrapping his arms around him.

"I missed you." Jisung snuggled closer to Minho, hiding his face in Minho's neck.

"It's been barely two months, you big baby. I missed you too." Minho pressed a gentle kiss to top of Jisung's head.

"I guess I'm nothing but air, huh." A long sigh could be heard coming from behind Jisung and it made him quickly pull away from Minho and turn around.

"Dad!" There was a gasp and next second Chan had arms full of Jisung. "Dad, I missed you too! Why did it take you so long to get up here."

Chan smiled fondly at Jisung and pulled him closer. "Hey little squirrel. I had to get something from the car and your appa was absolutely no help so I sent him up. I missed you too."

Minho scoffed "This is disgustingly adorable. And no, you told me you don't need my help when I offered. Stop trying to make me look bad in front of our baby. It's not fa-"

Minho got interrupted by a whimper coming from the hallway. "What was that? Dad? Appa? Did you bring someone else?" Jisung was confused. They never brought anyone else with them and he was sure they would let him know if they were planning to.

Before either Chan or Minho could answer, there was another whimper and when Jisung looked to where his hallway was located, there were two round black eyes looking right at him.

"Jisungie, meet your new roommate." Chan gently patted his head and Jisung turned to look at him with a surprise written all over his face.

"You- You got me a puppy? Like, really? Is it- Is he mine?" Jisung kept looking between his parents, trying hard to process what was actually happening. "Is this just a joke?"

"No baby, it's not a joke. We thought you could use some company. You're busy with work and school will start soon again so it will be hard for us to see each other. He's a little shy golden retriever but I'm sure you two will get along really well." Minho explained while Chan tried to get the puppy to come over.

"What- What is his name?" Jisung was trying hard not to cry but he always gets overwhelmed quite easily. 

Chan successfully got the puppy to come over and scooped him up in his arms before getting up and facing Jisung with a gentle smile. "He doesn't have a name yet. We thought it would be better if you named him. After all, he's yours."

Jisung still couldn't believe they actually got him a puppy. Tiny adorable ball of cuteness. When he was younger he had a hamster, but that was almost 15 years ago and he was still living with his parents who helped him look after Hammy. Now though, it will be his and his only responsibility to make sure the puppy has everything he needs and that he's healthy. 

"What about Waffles? Or Muffin? Cupcake? Berry? Potato? Cheesecake?" Jisung looked at his appa in disbelief.

"You want me to name him after food? Really?" He frowned. No way was he naming his new best friend after food, no matter how cute it would be to call him Waffles.

Chan sighed. This was nothing new to him. His husband was going through a phase where he would name anything after food. "Minnie, love. Stop trying to name everything after food. Save that for your plants back home."

Minho answered but Jisung was ignoring his parents bickering. "Minnie…" he whispered quietly and the puppy looked at him. "You like the name? Minnie?" The puppy tilted his head like he was trying to say something to him.

"Sung, what are you mumbling about instead of paying attention to your parent's argument? We're about to get a divorce because your dad apparently has enough of me naming plants after food. I'm just glad you're not saying it in front of Bacon, she would be sad if she heard that." It was obvious that Minho was no longer talking to Jisung so he tuned him out again.

"Sung… Minnie… I got it!" Jisung exclaimed, successfully stopping his parents bickering. The puppy kept looking at him with his round black eyes like he couldn't wait to find out what name Jisung decided on. "Seungmin. Your name is Seungmin. Do you like it?" The puppy, Seungmin, barked and Jisung gave him his brightest smile. 

"Welcome home, Seungminnie."


	2. Smart puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Miki! Hope you enjoy it :3

Minho and Chan made a few trips to their car to get all the stuff they got for Seungmin. Jisung tried to complain saying he can buy things for his puppy himself but they would hear none of that. "Jisungie, we already bought the things and we have no use for them. There’s no way I’m letting Chan get a dog. I would never have any alone time with him anymore.” is what his appa had said before he and Chan left.

Jisung ended up standing in the middle of the living room, surrounded by piles of dog food and toys and other dog necessities. He felt like everything only just started to sink in. His parents got him a puppy. He's now responsible for someone else's life. Not terrifying at all.

"Okay, let's sort this mess. What do you say Seungminnie?" he looked at the sofa where he last saw the puppy, just to find him sleeping. Jisung pulled a phone from his pocket and quickly snapped a few pictures. He can already tell that his gallery will soon be filled with puppy pictures.

"I guess it's just me. Time to get to work!" He put on some soft piano music (on low volume as to now wake the puppy up) and got to work. 

He first set Seungmin's bed in the corner of the living room. He'll probably end up getting one more to put in his room but since Seungmin is still a puppy, he can always just nap in Jisung's bed if he doesn't want to be in the living room. Next, he put the dog food away. There was a lot of it (his parents wanted to make sure he won't go and spend all his money on the puppy) and he was worried he won't have enough space to store it. Luckily, his kitchen is mostly void of food so he managed to fit all the dog food in one of the cabinets under the counter. He left the toys in a box for now. He needs to get some sort of storage box for them later but it was getting late so he mentally filed that away to do it later during the week 

The biggest problem was where to keep the training pad. Google wasn't very helpful as every post said different numbers in different places. He was so close to slamming his head on the nearest surface when he heard footsteps (or more like paw steps) behind him before there he felt a tiny nudge on his leg. When he looked down, he saw round, sleepy eyes looking up at him.

"Hello sleepy pup. Did you have a good nap?" He sat down next to him, gently patting Seungmin's head. "I hope you did. Anyway, I managed to put most of the things away but i have no idea where to leave this training pad. Google was useless but it's not like you know what is Google and- hey, what are you doing?"

Apparently Seungmin decided to take matters in his own hands, and grabbed the pad in his teeth and started dragging it behind him to the bathroom. When he got there, he looked back at Jisung and tilted his head to the side as if to say "why are you still sitting there? Come on and open the door, human". And that's what Jisung did. He quickly scrambled up to his feet and went over to where Seungmin was patiently waiting for him. 

When he opened the door, he put on the light but didn't step in just yet. He wanted to see what the puppy would do. Seungmin dragged the pad in the corner next to the shower, carefully arranging it so it was stretched properly, no corner accidentally tucked under.

Jisung ended just standing there, staring with wide eyes at Seungmin. It was only when the puppy looked at him, waiting for the praise, that Jisung finally snapped out of it.

"You're such a smart boy Minnie! I suppose we now gotta keep the bathroom door open at all times hmm?"

Jisung walked over to Seungmin and picked him up before going back to the living room. Lying down on the sofa without dropping the puppy was a bit of a struggle but he managed. When he got comfortable, he used one hand to scratch behind Seungmin's ear while he used the other hand to pull out his phone to check the time.

"It's getting late. I'm glad I have this week off so I can stay home and we can get to know each other." Jisung smiled at Seungmin who was content lying on Jisung's chest "Are you hungry? You probably are. Dad said you're shy but you look comfortable around me. Are you comfortable around me? I hope you are because I don't want this to be awkward between us. I'm a very touchy person so if I'm ever bothering you, you have to let me know okay?" 

Jisung was interrupted by his own belly rumbling. "Time for dinner!" He set the puppy down on the floor first before getting up as well.

"Where did I put your bowls." Jisung kept muttering to himself as he kept looking through the boxes that he still needed to throw away. When he finally found them, of course it was the last box, he quickly washed them before filling one with water and the other with dog food. 

Seungmin must have been hungry because as soon as the bowl was set down, he went over and started eating. Jisung watched him for a few seconds before making his own food, which was basically just reheating some of the chinese leftovers from the day before.

Seungmin unsurprisingly finished eating first, but what surprised Jisung was that instead of going to find a nice spot to lie down, he went and sat next to Jisung's chair. That made Jisung hurry up, Seungmin was obviously waiting for him and he didn't want to make him wait too long.

When he finished eating, he quickly washed his plate and then went about his night routine. Shower, brush teeth, make sure his phone is charged enough to survive the night, and Seungmin kept following him the whole time. It was almost like he was scared Jisung will disappear when he's not looking. 

Just when he was about to settle in bed, he heard a whimper. Seungmin was sitting by the door, looking at Jisung like he's not sure of it's okay to come in.

"Come here Minnie, I don't mind. My bedroom is now your bedroom as well." He gave him a soft smile and that was all it took for Seungmin to run over to him.

"Excited little pup. Wanna sleep in the bed?" When he received an excited little bark as an answer, Jisung picked him up before placing him on the pillow next to him.

"From now on, that is your pillow." Jisung yawned before finally settling himself down, giving Seungmin one last scratch behind his ear and then finally pulling the comforter up to his nose.

"Sleep well Minnie. I'm glad you're here now." Jisung whispered before finally letting his eyes closed, gentle smile still on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Chat names - Jisung is obvious, Tom is Chan. There's a reason for that but that will be explained in later chapter.
> 
> Kudos and comments welcomed and very appreciated.


End file.
